


Class '76's Killing Semester (Danganronpa AU)

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Hamilton - Miranda, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Characters React to Fandom, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Danganronpa! Au, Detectives, F/M, Fashion Designer Hercules Mulligan, Franchise typical graphic-ness, Gen, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, I can't do anything without making it a react! fic, Journalism, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Moral Ambiguity, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pure Eliza Schuyler, React, Reaction, This is Danganronpa we're talking about, Ultimate Talents, Why Did I Write This?, this is going to get sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: "Hope, it is the only thing stronger than fear. A little hope is effective, a lot of hope is dangerous."-President Snow; The Hunger GamesorApparently, I can't write any AU worth crap without making it a reaction fic.So enjoy some historical people reacting to themselves kill each other, Danganronpa style.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr Sr./Esther Edwards Burr, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1734-1803)/Philip Schuyler, Dolley Madison/James Madison, Eleanor Ball Laurens/Henry Laurens (1723-1792), George Washington/Martha Washington, John Laurens/Martha Manning, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Heres everyone present, and their seating arrangement
> 
> Couch 1: Henry, Eleanor, Esther, Burr  
> Couch 2: Philip, Catherine, Washington, Martha,  
> Couch 3: Lafayette, Adrienne, Hercules, John,   
> Couch 4: Ham Jr, Rachel, Alexander, Eliza  
> Couch 5: Angelica, Peggy, Marty, Mattie  
> Couch 6: Theodosia, Aaron, Sarah, Maria  
> Couch 7: Dolley, Madison, Thomas Sally
> 
> Marty= Martha Laurens  
> Mattie= Martha Manning

With a start, 28 people found themselves in a large, mostly empty room with couches and a reflective vertical black surface.

_ “Ahh, good. You’re all here. If you would please take a seat in your assigned spot, then go around and introduce yourselves, that would be much appreciated. I promise you are safe, and I will explain everything once you do that.” _

The mysterious voice from nowhere and everywhere went away. All 32 people looked around at one another before complying with the voice’s wishes.

They ran around the room, giving names, and once the last person went, the voice came back.

  
  


_ “Thank you. Now, as for why you're here? I thought it might be fun for you to react to an alternate reality, of sorts. I like giving people angst for some reason. This is, like, the fourth or fifth reaction you guys have done, but you don’t know that, do you? I might have a problem, but, ahh, whatever. Anyway, you might have questions as you watch, and I will do my best to answer. Enjoy!” _

The screen lit up, displaying various images as text appeared at the bottom with voice over.

**_The Campus’s tallest buildings seem to loom over the city This is Hope's Peak Academy. The campus rests on top of a hill, surrounded by an old brick and iron fence outlining the property._ **

**_My name is Alexander Hamilton,_ **

“Me?” Alex said in surprise.

Eliza rolled her eyes in fond exasperation.

**_and I’m a student here. One thing you should know about Hopes Peak is that it only accepts the best of the best in their field. Students like myself are given the title of “Ultimate”, and going here sets you up for the rest of your life. My title is “Ultimate Journalist”, but don’t let that fool you. I write all sorts of things, and not just for newspapers either._ **

“Fitting,” Angelica remarked dryly.

“What kind of school is this? Nothing like that exists right now,”

_ “This is an alternate reality far in the future. I should also mention that there have been some major technological and social advancements as well.” _

**_The entrance ceremony is today, and I arrived early._ **

**“7:10, huh? Probably could have slept in a bit more, but I have time to look around, at least.”**

John snorted. “Sleeping in is a foreign concept to him.”

“Hey!”

**Alexander took one step across the threshold when everything started spinning.**

That caught everyone off guard. They all exchanged confused looks.

**_I fell unconscious. When I woke up, my head was resting on a desk in a classroom I didn’t remember going to._ **

**_“Huh? Did I fall asleep?”_ **

Mattie shook her head, brow furrowed slightly. “No, you didn’t.” 

**_The clock on the wall says 7:50. The opening ceremony is at 8 o’clock._ **

**“** **_I should probably get going. I don’t want to be late.”_ **

**Before he left, he took a good look around the room, noticing some strange things.**

**“Huh?!”**

**_“Why are there metal plates on the windows? And what’s with the security cams?_ **

“Okay, the metal plates are weird, but what are these security cams?

_ “Basically, wherever the lens is pointed, you can see what it sees from another location. They’re used for security and to watch people. In essence, you can see what's going on in places you aren’t.” _

**_This is...I don’t know, but hopefully I can find some other people. They might know.”_ **

**He walked out of the room, following the halls to the main entrance. When he got there, he found fifteen other people.**

**“Oh hey, another person,” said a girl.**

**“That makes sixteen. Do you think that’s everyone?” said another.**

**“Maybe? Anyway, who are you?”**

**The girl was pretty, with long black hair and almond eyes. She was wearing a half sleeve teal dress with leggings and black flats.**

**“Alexander Hamilton, Ultimate Journalist,” he said, extending a hand for a handshake.**

**“Eliza Schuyler, Ultimate Child Caretaker. It’s nice to meet you”**

The Schuylers all smiled. Eliza didn’t look surprised at her talent. “It’s fitting, I suppose.”

**“** **_That’s right. One of Senator Schuyler's daughters. She manages a daycare in her off time. From what I’ve heard, she’s probably the nicest person you will ever meet. But speaking of Schuyler…”_ **

“She really is,” Peggy said, getting a nod from the rest of her family,

**“Ah, I see you’ve met Eliza. I’m Angelica Schuyler, Ultimate Sister.” A girl with dark skin and dark, bushy, curly hair wearing a pink blazer over a white shirt and dress pants.**

**_“Yep. Angelica. The eldest daughter of the Senator. I don’t know how she got her title, but it’d probably be a good idea to not mess with her sister.”_ **

Angelica smirked. The video was absolutely right. It was a little bit strange but perfect.

**Two other girls were with the sisters. One had her hair in thin box braids and a lavender sweater dress over tights and boots.**

**“Theodosia Bartow, Ultimate Educator,” she said brightly.**

Theo blinked. That wasn’t quite what she’d been expecting, but she didn’t mind.

**_“Ah yes. Theodosia is well known for starting her own tutoring site. She’s brilliant, that’s for sure.”_ **

Aaron felt a tiny smile tug at the corner of his lips. Theodosia really was the most brilliant woman he knew. 

**The last girl had wavy brown hair covering part of her face. She wore a black leather jacket over a red dress and a silver necklace with black heels.**

**“Maria Lewis, and I’m the Ultimate Actress. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”**

**_“Even with Ultimates, Maria’s quite special. She’s won several awards already for her roles in several popular movies and tv shows. I’ve seen her in a few, and she really is amazing.”_ **

Maria’s face flushed at the compliment.

**The next group contained six people.**

**“Ah, hello there. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, Ultimate Diplomat.”**

**The first guy to introduce himself was a tall guy with his hair knotted on top of his head. He wore a business casual outfit and a French flag pin on his lapel.**

Lafayette sat up a little straighter. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but diplomat was certainly appropriate for him.

**_“Lafayette. He is a well known french diplomat, even though he’s a high school student. He’s doing an exchange here at Hope’s Peak.”_ **

**“Adrienne de Noailles, Ultimate Philanthropist.” This girl looked a little like Theodosia, but she wore a simple beige turtleneck and jeans with sneakers.**

**_“French accent too, huh? Well, that makes sense, since she came over from France last year to do charity work, and Hope’s Peak extended an enrollment offer to her. She accepted, obviously._ **

Adrienne smiled slightly. Not quite what she’d been expecting, but she did enjoy helping people.

**The next guy was a muscular fellow wearing a hoodie, jeans, and a beanie.**

**“Hercules Mulligan. Please don’t ask what my parents were thinking when they named me, because I really don’t know. I’m the Ultimate Tailor.”**

**_“Doesn’t look like one, but this guy is a genius with fabric. He runs his own online store, which is impressive when you consider he’s still in school.”_ **

Hercules smirked. That talent made perfect sense for him.

**“John Laurens, Ultimate Physician.”**

**This guy had curly hair in a ponytail. He had a sweater with a turtle on it under his lab coat, which was kind of strange, but whatever.**

**_“Ah yes. He’s well known for publishing several research papers and their findings in some of the country's top medical journals. It’s reassuring having someone with medical knowledge here.”_ **

John sighed to himself. At least this other version of him got to pursue medicine as a profession.

**The other girl in the group was blonde, her wavy hair cut just above her shoulders. She wore a simple blazer-skirt combo.**

**“Martha Manning, Ultimate Business Associate.”**

Martha blinked in surprise. She wasn’t sure what her talent might have been, but it certainly wasn’t that.

**_“That’s right. Martha is the daughter of a prominent merchant. She’s already started managing part of the operations, and everyone expects her to take over once she graduates college.”_ **

**The last guy in the group had short black hair with a side shave. He wore a military jacket with several medals, but not the matching pants. (They were just jeans).**

**“Charles Lee, Ultimate Tactician.”**

John, Lafayette, and Hamilton all groaned. Aaron just sighed, putting his head in his hands.

“IHe is the last person I would think of as a good tactician,” Lafayette muttered bitterly.

_ “Ok, I have to disagree. Lee could be considered incompetent, but please remember he was considered for command of the continental army.” _

**_“Right, I remember this guy. He’s been to the Middle East a couple of times already and won several medals. He’s a military genius, though something about him…”_ **

**He moved on to the next group starting when he saw someone.**

**“Burr?!”**

Both Alexander and Hamilton jumped.

**The guy in question, a shorter guy with dark skin and a smooth scalp, jumped slightly, sighing when he saw him.**

**“Hamilton. Fancy seeing you here.”**

**“Likewise, Mr.Ultimate Detective.”**

“Detective?” Sarah said, tilting her head. Her brother was an attorney, not an investigator. Still, she had to admit it did fit somewhat.

**He gave Alexander a slightly exasperated smile. His gloved fingers drummed on his arm. He wore his usual button-up and blazer combo, with slightly more casual pants.**

**_“He’s an interesting one. It’s hard to get a read on him, but he’s one of the best in his field.”_ **

Burr raised an eyebrow.

**“Wait, you two know each other?” One of the girls asked.**

**Alexander nodded. “I’ve interviewed Burr a few times when I was covering a case. I’m Alexander Hamilton, Ultimate Journalist.”**

**The girl nodded. “Ohhh, yeah, I’ve read several of your articles. I’m Dolley Payne, Ultimate Socialite.”**

**_“Ah, Dolley. Well renowned as a social butterfly, she’s the one to go to when you want to plan any social event.”_ **

Dolley smiled widely. She was indeed an excellent social event planner. She loved hosting parties, unlike some.

**“I’m Sally Hemings, Ultimate Housekeeper”**

**The girl was slight and delicate looking, but she also seemed like she could lift tremendous amounts of weight.**

**_“Don’t underestimate her. She may look weak, but I get the sense she’s someone not to cross. Not sure why, but hey, I’d like her on my side anyway.”_ **

Sally was surprised her comments were so positive. Her talent was only housekeeping, apparently. How good could that be?

**“James Madison, Ultimate Philomath.”**

Marty frowned. “Philomath? What’s that mean?”

“It's someone who loves learning,” Madison explained.

**The guy wasn’t much taller than Sally, and looked rather pale despite his dark skin. He wore a sweater vest with a button up shirt, and a scarf as well.**

**“Are you sure you don’t want to sit down? You don’t look too good,” Sally asked, brow furrowed with concern. James waved her off.**

**“I’m fine.”**

Thomas rolled his eyes a little. James was always like this, insisting he was fine when he really wasn’t.

**Sally nodded uncertainly. “Well, if you say so…”**

**_“Ah, James Madison. Perpetually sick, yet still manages to keep an excellent attendance record. He’s smart, no doubt about it, but I don’t know how deeply he’s gone into all the topics he’s studied.”_ **

_ “Not all that deep, I’ll admit, but I know a wide variety of things.”  _ James thought with a huff.

**The last guy was tall, with poofy, only slightly tamed hair. He had a regular black suit, with a magenta tie.**

**“I’m Thomas Jefferson, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.”**

“Oh look, it's the prick,” Hamilton said loudly

Jefferson made like he was going to get up, but both Madison and Sally held him back. However, his glare didn’t go away.

**_“Even as ultimates go, this guy’s particularly unique. He’s the heir to a massive corporation, and its rumored he already manages part of it, which I’d believe. Still, from what I’ve heard, he’s also kind of a prick.”_ **

Alexander blinked before chuckling. Even this video agreed with him.

**_“Well, that’s everyone here. What now?”_ **

**_*Ding ding ding ding… Hello? Is this thing on? Good! Ahem. Good morning students. Please make your way to the gym at your earliest convenience.*_ **

**All the students exchanged looks, before filing out of the entrance hall and towards another set of doors.**

“So, are we going to figure out what the point of this reality is?” asked Eleanor.

_ “Eyup. I’ll elaborate a bit once it’s revealed. _


	2. We have to do what?!

**The students arrived in the gym, some sports equipment scattered about. The gym had your typical wooden floors, with a stage and lectern at the far end.**

**They gathered in the center, around the logo for the school on the floor.**

**_“We stood around in silence, unsure of what to do next. At least, until we heard it”_ **

**“Eh hem, hello, hello, is everybody here?” said a mysterious voice, the same strangely enthusiastic one that had been speaking over the broadcast system just moments earlier.**

**The camera panned in on the lectern, and from behind it popped up a bear about two and a half feet tall. He was all black and white, split down the middle, save for the jagged red eye on his predominantly black half.**

Whatever anyone had been expecting, it was not that.

  
“What is that thing? It’s certainly not something we’d be familiar with,” Theodosia said, just as confused as everyone else.

**“Huh, is that...a teddy bear?” Maria said, her voice clearing indicating just how caught off guard she was.**

**“I’m not a teddy bear,” said the bear, voice suddenly just a little more threatening. “I…am Monokuma, this school's headmaster.” That final bit was spoken with the previous cheer.**

“That thing is their headmaster?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “It’s not even human.”

**_“Any anxiety I’d been feeling up to this point amplified tenfold. This...thing...was completely unnatural.”_ **

“Agreed,” Angelica muttered, clearly as unsettled as those in the room with her, as well as on screen.

**“Unnatural, you say? Well, I can assure you I am one hundred percent natural.**

**_“It knew what I was thinking?!”_ **

“Or maybe it just has good intuition?” Madison suggested, though even he seemed unsure of that.

**“Like hell you’re natural,” John yelled. “What are you, some kind of robot?”**

**Monokuma jumped down from the stage and turned to John. “I am Monokuma, your headmaster.”**

**“That...doesn’t answer my question.” John said awkwardly.**

**James stepped closer. “Who made you? Your movement and speaker clarity are incredible.” He didn’t get to see much in his attempt to examine the thing, as Monokuma made the leap back up to the lectern.**

“Ultimate Philomath indeed,” Thomas said, nudging James in the side. Said man just rolled his eyes.

**“I am no ordinary creation, that is true. Oh, but don’t go telling any government organizations. I simply couldn’t** **_bear_ ** **that.”**

There was silences before most collectively groaned.

**Martha groaned. “Bear? You are quite unfortunate.”**

“Thank you me,” Mattie said, head thrown back in annoyance.

**Monokuma snickered. “Let’s begin the opening ceremony, shall we? Now, where to begin...ah, yes. There is something important I should mention about your school lives. You students represent the hope in this world, correct? To protect such splendid hope, all of you will live together, within the confines of this campus. Everyone will live in harmony, and adhere to the rules and regulations of this school. Now, regarding the end date of this communal life...there isn’t one! You’ll live here until the day you die. Oh, but ah, don’t worry. We have a massive budget, so you won’t be lacking any of the common conveniences.”**

“Wait, so they have to live there forever? I don’t think they're worried about conveniences right now,” Peggy said.

**“I think that’s the least of our worries,” Eliza said, her face pale.**

Peggy’s cheeks flushed

**“Yeah. You’re saying we have to live the rest of our lives here. You're just screwing with us, right?” Sally said nervously.**

“I don’t think so,” Alexander said. “If nothing goes wrong, why would we be here?”

**“Are you calling me a liar? I am not a liar, you can be 100% sure of that,” Monokuma said irritably. “Oh, and ah, just so you know, you’re completely cut off from the outside world. So you don’t need to worry about that filthy, nasty world beyond these walls.”**

“Completely?” Adrienne said, eyes wide.

**“Cut off?” Angelica said, her eyes narrowed.**

**“Yep,” the bear said cheerfully. “No communication, no nothing. You can call it a lie all you want, but you’ll see very quickly that I speak the unequivocal truth.”**

**“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Herc said weakly.**

**“Nope! Jeez, what a bunch of skeptics. You do realize you all chose to attend here of your own free will, right? And now you want to leave?” Monokuma shook his head in amusement. “Though,” he added. “There is one thing I suppose I forgot to mention. There is one way for you to leave.”**

“Wonder what this thing is? I doubt it can be good,” Marty said, worried.

**“Leave?” Lee said, eyes wide.**

**“Yep. As headmaster, I’ve crafted a special clause for those who want to leave, which I like to call the Graduation Clause. I said before, you’ll be living a communal life here, which will help maintain harmony. If someone were to disrupt that harmony, they’d be allowed to leave. That, dear students, is the graduation clause.”**

**“And just what does “Disrupting the harmony” mean,” Thomas asked, a cold look in his eyes.**

**“Puhuhu...you know. If a student were to murder another student.”**

“Excuse me? Did I hear that right? Kill someone? Everyone else heard that, right?”

Everyone nodded, much to Esther’s dismay.

**There was silence for a moment before-**

**“What?!” Alexander exclaimed.**

**“Bludgeoning, strangling, stabbing, crushing, hacking, poisoning, the way you do it doesn’t matter. If you want to leave, you must kill someone. Beyond that, it’s up to you. Give your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way. The ends justify the means, after all, right?”**

“Is he insane? I think he might be insane.” Angelica had a tight grip on Peggy’s arm, like Monokuma would jump through the screen and attack her.

**_“My blood ran cold. We have to kill someone to leave? It just didn’t make sense.”_ **

**“Uphuhuhu, I bet that got your brain working. Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know, seeing that hope get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair. And that is just so..darn..exciting!” Monokuma laughed.**

“I think you might be right, Angelica,” Dolley said, one arm protectively around Madison.

**“But, to kill each other is-” Lafayette seemed at a lost for words**

**“To kill another is to kill another. I’m sure theres a dictionary here somewhere, right?”**

“Does he have to be so callous about it,” Lafayette said indignantly. The other soldiers in the room would agree with him when he said that killing someone, even enemies in war, was never easy.

**“We know what it means,” Dolley yelled. “Why do we have to kill each other.”**

**“Stop with your blabbering and let us go home already,” Theodosia added.**

**“Blabbering? Blabbering, blabbering, what do you mean blabbering? Stop blabbering on about blabbering! You just don’t get it, do you? You keep saying the same thing over and over, but from this moment on, this school is your life, your home, your world, got it? And you can kill as much as you’d like. So got on a kill-kill-kiling spree!”**

**“Ok, how long are you going to keep this up?,” Adrienne said.**

**“Hmm?”**

**You got us, you scared the hell out of us. You can go ahead and reveal the trick now.”**

Laf smiled slightly at his wife's optimism, even if he didn’t think it’d be that simple.

**“Trick? What trick? I don’t know what this trick you're talking about is, but there is none.”**

**“You little-” John leaped at the bear, grabbing it. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but I know I am sure as heck not staying here.”**

“Really, John?” Mattie gave her husband an unimpressed look. John just smiled sheepishly.

**_“There was no response from Monokuma, just steadily increasing beeps.”_ **

**“What, not going to say anything.?”**

**The beeping continued.**

**“Throw it, John!” Aaron yelled in alarm.**

**_“John blinked. I don’t know if it was because of Aaron’s tone, but did as told, throwing the black and white bear towards the bleachers, and when he did…_ **

The sound of an explosion made everyone jump, especially the soldiers.

“It-that- Monokuma just exploded?”

“Seriously, who made that thing? Are they crazy?”

**_The ringing in my ears was painful. Explosions happen all the time in movies and tv shows, but this was different. The smell of gunpowder was sharp in my nose, as well as the smell of burning fabric. I’d never seen anything like it.”_ **

“Can’t say the same,” Lafayette muttered.

**“What..the** **_actual_ ** **hell?” John seemed pretty shaken**

**“But, doesn’t that mean the teddy bear’s been destroyed?” Adrienne asked hesitantly.**

**“I told you, I’m not a teddy bear.”**

**Another Monokuma popped up from the lectern**

**“There’s another?!” Angelica yelped.**

Sarah sighed. “Figures it wouldn’t be that easy.”

**Monokuma didn’t respond, just turned to face John.**

**“I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but watch your step from now on. Same goes for the rest of you. Any student who violates my rules won’t get off with just a swat on the butt.”**

**“Wait. You were destroyed, but you're back again? Does that mean there's a bunch of you somewhere around here?” Thomas said.**

Madison shrugged. “Probably. It would make sense to have backups.”

**“Monokuma’s are all around the school, yes. Plus, don’t forget all the surveillance cameras. And if you break any rules, well. You all saw what just happened, yes? Puhuhuh, and I won’t be so forgiving next time, so don’t let it happen again.**

“I think we get the point,” Jefferson said tersely.

**Oh, there is one last thing. To commemorate the arrival of all of you, I have a little something to give you.”**

**Monokuma passed out tablets to everyone.**

**“Our official student handbook. Pretty nifty, right? It’s completely digital, so naturally we call it the e-handbook. Now, this handbook is vital to a healthy school life, so make sure you take care of it. It will display its owner's name when booted up, always make sure you have the right one. This isn’t just any old digital notebook or tablet. It's much more resistant than that. It also contains all the school regulations, so make sure to read them carefully. I’ll say this a lot, but any violations of school regulations will not be tolerated. Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be chaos without laws. Same applies here, which is why violators will be strictly punished. And with that, the entrance ceremony is over. Enjoy your dreary school life. Feel free to explore the campus. See ya.”**

**_“Monokuma left with a laugh, leaving us all in a state of shock.”_ **

**“Wh-what just happened?” Herc rubbed his forehead under his beanie.**

**“We have to live here forever...or kill?” Eliza didn’t seem like that concept had fully processed in her mind**

**“I don’t get this at all,” Sally said faintly.**

“I don’t think any of us do,” Catherine said, gripping her husband’s hand tightly.

**“Let’s take a moment to summarize what we just heard,” Aaron suggested.**

Theodosia’s smile was just the tiniest bit smug. She wasn’t surprised her husband would be the one keeping a level head.

**“Based on what Monokuma said, we have two options. Stay here until the day we die, or..”**

**“We have to kill someone,” Theo finished, her face pale.**

**“But, thats-” Sally didn’t finish her sentence.**

**_“Everyone started talking at once, confusion, shock, anxiety, and distrust clear on everyone’s faces. We stood around, looking between one another when it hit me. “You must kill someone if you want to leave.” Those few words from Monokuma had sown this suspicion in all of us. The question of “Is someone going to betray me?”_ **

“Surely that’s not going to happen, right?” But even as she said that, Maria knew it would. She doubted they’d be watching this if it didn’t.

**_That was how my new school life began. This wasn’t a school of hope, the one which had raised my own so high.”_ **

**The screen went black**

**_“This was a school of despair.”_ **

**_ROAD TO DESPAIR_ **

**The screen switched to silhouette of all the students**

**_*Surviving students: 16*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave your thoughts on who the victims, blackened, and survivors are going to be. Also, please leave your ideas for murder scenarios and executions ideas. I'd like to see what you come up with!


	3. First blood (no perk)

**“So...what now?” Adrienne asked, clutching her handbook to her chest.**

**“I suggest we explore, gather as much information as possible. Monokuma did say we were allowed to look around the campus,” Aaron said thoughtfully.**

**“Y-yeah, that seems like a good idea.” Eliza agreed.**

“Better than doing nothing,” Herc agreed

**_“We split off into groups, some choosing to stay in the building, others choosing to explore outside. When I stepped outside, I saw something very surprising.”_ **

**Outside, there was an absolutely enormous glass dome. It covered the entirety of the campus.**

“The hell? How’d they even manage something like that?”

“I don’t know, but whoever is doing this to our alternate selves must really not want them to escape.

**“W-what the heck?”**

**“Guess he wasn’t kidding when he said we couldn’t leave,” Angelica said.**

**“Guess not.”**

**_“I decided to check out the dorms. It was a two-story building, girls on one half, guys on the other.”_ **

**“Well, we have decent accommodations at least. That’s something. By the way, James suggested we all reconvene in the cafeteria in an hour.”**

**“Ok, thanks, Dolley.”**

**_“Overall, the school seemed pretty normal, aside from the giant dome, of course. We all gathered in the cafeteria, as suggested.”_ **

**“So, what did everyone find?” Martha asked**

**“Well, it seemed fairly normal. I found the PE area. There was a pool and sports courts.”**

**“I found a warehouse,” Sally said from the kitchen. She was cooking something, and Eliza was helping her.**

**_“We discussed what we found, comparing notes and what we thought about this situation._ **

**“You know, I can’t really believe I’m saying this, but living here might not be so bad.”**

‘Really, Maria?”

Maria shrunk back in her seat at Angelica’s glare.

**_“Nobody could believe what Maria was saying.”_ **

**‘W-well, it's just, we have everything we could need, right? We have friends, food, shelter, things to do. Is leaving here really worth killing someone for?”**

**“I mean, yeah. What about our families?”**

**_“Angelica made a good point, but Maria only glared.”_ **

**“Like you can say anything. You’re the only one who’s got any family here. Please don’t go talking about things like that when you’re better off in that department than the rest of us.”**

**_“Angelica was momentarily taken aback, before she nodded.”_ **

**“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”**

**“It’s alright. I think we’re all a little on edge after everything Monokuma said. I know, why don’t we have a party?”**

“In a situation like this?”

“Hey, I’m always one for a social gathering.”

**_“It was an intriguing proposition, but one by one, people started nodding to Dolley’s suggestion.”_ **

**“It will take a bit to plan everything, so how about we set up tomorrow? The party can be the day after.”**

**“That sounds awesome! Let’s do it.”**

**“I’d offer to make outfits for people, but I haven’t seen any fabric.”**

**“That’s alright. We’ll just wear normal clothes. It’s going to be fairly casual anyway.”**

**_“The atmosphere lightened considerably. Dolley’s cheerfulness was infectious, and we all ended up hanging out in the cafeteria and socializing._ **

**_*Ding ding ding ding….Eh hem. This is a school announcement. It is now nighttime. Some areas will become restricted. Please make your way to an unrestricted area at once.*_ **

**“Does the cafeteria count?”**

**“Upupu, indeed it does, Sally. The areas off-limits at night are indicated in your handbook. Now scram!”**

**_“Monokuma left as quickly as he came.”_ **

“Could he maybe not pop up out of nowhere? Just a thought.” Alexander said irritably.

**“Well, the cafeteria is off-limits right now. Why don’t we go to the dorms.”**

**_“At Aaron’s suggestion, we all filed out and walked to the dorm building. The night was quiet, windless, but we were all more relaxed than earlier. We all dispersed into our respective rooms, bidding each other good night._ **

**_My room was fine, but I passed out the moment I laid down”_ **

**_…_ **

**_*knock knock knock*_ **

**_“Someones at my door?”_ **

**“Good morning, Alexander. Everyone else already headed to the cafeteria.”**

**“Ah, thank you, Dolley.”**

**“No problem. Why don’t we head over there now? I want to assign tasks for the party preparations.”**

**_“We walked over, and sure enough, everyone else was already there.”_ **

**“Good morning, Alexander.”**

**“Good morning, John,”**

**“Bonjour, mon ami.”**

**“You too, Lafayette”**

**“Sally and Eliza made breakfast. Why don’t you get some food.”**

**_“True to Martha’s words, the two girls had indeed made food. There were quite a few different items. As people ate, the discussion soon turned to the party.”_ **

**“Where do we want to set up this party.”**

**“What about here, in the cafeteria?”**

**“But then we’d only be able to go till ten.”**

**“What about the staff room in the main building? We can go to and from there and the dorms with no problems. We just have to have everything we want from restricted areas before ten.”**

**“Alright, let's get to it.”**

**“Upupu, not quite so fast.”**

Everyone groaned

**“Ugh, you, Monokuma? What do you want.”**

**“Aww, not happy to see me, Thomas? You wound me. Anyway, I have a little something I’d like to tell you all. Perhaps it's a bit forward of me, but I’m getting impatient already.”**

**On the screen in the cafeteria, a timer appeared.**

**‘Upupupu, you have forty-eight hours for a death to occur, otherwise you all die!”**

**“Excuse me?!”**

**“Oh, but keep on with your party plan, if you want, I don’t care. But I better see some blood start rolling.”**

**_Monokuma vanished._ **

“Is that supposed to be a motive? Doesn’t seem very effective.” Theo said

“Not if he follows through with his word,” Aaron pointed out

**“Um, what now?” Eliza asked nervously.**

**“Well, I think we should still keep with the party idea. Better than just sitting around waiting for something to happen, isn’t it? Also, being in the same place at the same time makes committing any sort of crime much more difficult.”**

**“I agree with Aaron,” Theo said. “Let’s keep with it.”**

**“Well, let's see then…”**

**_“Dolley started dividing up tasks. Before I knew it, the day had gone by. We all agreed to meet in the staff room at eight pm the next night. And soon enough, it was time._ **

**_The food prep team had put together as much as they could. We spent most of the time standing around and chatting._ **

**“Hey, can I get anyone drinks?” Dolley said.**

**Martha, Lafayette, Angelica, Madison, and Thomas all raised their hands.**

**“Alright, can someone help me?”**

**  
** **“I can,” Sally said. The two girls gathered the cups and went over to the table and started putting things together.**

**“Does anyone want some of the almond cake?” Dolley asked.**

**Over half the group raised their hands, and Eliza, James, Theo, and Aaron stood up to help bring plates over, Dolley directing everything.**

**“Ok everyone, let's gather in a circle. I’d like to do a group ice breaker.”**

**“Oh? What do you have in mind, Dolley?”**

**“Never have I ever.”**

“Hmm? What kind of game is that?”

_ “You’ll see. It’s not very difficult.” _

**“Ohhh, I love that game. Are we going to do any drinking?”**

**“We don’t have alcohol, but we’re not old enough anyway. The lemonade will have to suffice.”**

**“Let me grab the pitcher,” Maria said.**

**_We sat down in a circle, cups getting filled back up. As we played, people took sips of their drinks and ate snacks and cake._ **

**“Alright, I’ll start off with an easy one. Never have I ever ditched school.”**

**_Martha, Maria, John, Lee, and I all drank._ **

**“Oh ho? What’s the story behind that?”**

**“My friends were insistent, and the class I was in at the time had an insufferable sub that day.”**

**“I just don’t like school that much. I keep up with my work though.”**

**“Same”**

**“Most of the time it’s because I have to be on set.”**

“I guess that makes sense,” Peggy said.

**“I had to be on the scene when there was a story to be had. My teachers knew I was an active journalist, and I was pretty good about my grades, so they allowed it.”**

**“Ok, I have one.”**

**“Go ahead, Eliza.”**

**“Never have I ever been on TV or social media in any significant manner.”**

**Alex, Thomas, Maria, Lafayette, and Martha all drank.**

**“Never have I ever had a job pretty much ready to go once I graduate High School.”**

**Angelica, James, and Adrienne were the only ones who didn’t drink.**

**“Ultimate sister isn’t really a career pathway talent, but I already know what I’m going to do. I’m majoring in law.”**

Angelica grinned to herself. If it were allowed, she probably would have done that. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

**“Oh? Have you heard of Sarah Reeve? She’s the former Ultimate Prosecutor.”**

Sarah looked quite surprised to find that she had an Ultimate title as well.

**Aaron looked vaguely uncomfortable.**

**“I have, Charles,” Angelica said. “She’s a legal genius, but I digress. What about you, Adrienne.”**

**“Well, Philanthropic work doesn’t really lend itself to making a lot of money, unfortunately.”**

**“What are you thinking, then?”**

**“Probably therapy work, so I can keep helping people.”**

**“I’m not quite sure, myself, but politics is something I’m considering.”**

**“Alright, I have one. Never have I ever been to a party and accidentally gotten tipsy.”**

**At Angelica’s question, Thomas, Lafayette, Maria, Dolley, and Martha drank.**

“Aren’t they too young to drink?”

“It did say accidentally, Martha.”

**“A business function. I accidentally grabbed a champagne flute.”**

**“I did something similar, at a company party.”**

**“Yeah, screening parties have alcohol everywhere.”**

**“The parties I host usually serve that, and I’ve tried some.”**

**“Meeting with other diplomats usually involves such things. In France, in case you didn’t know, the legal drinking age is eighteen, unlike twenty one here in the states.”**

**“That is something that always confused me,” Adrienne agreed. “In Germany, for example, it's sixteen.”**

**“Anyways, I got one Never have I ever got caught-hey, Martha, are you alright?”**

Everyone suddenly got very worried, Mattie especially.

**_I didn’t quite understand what Lee was saying at first, but the more I looked at her, I realized. Martha looked quite pale, and she slumped over and started convulsing._ **

**“Martha?!” Eliza yelled in alarm.**

**“Let me see,” John said, rushing to her side, but there was nothing he could do.**

**_Martha manning lay on the ground, a shocked, scared expression on her face. She was loosely grasping at her throat, and there was something or other coming out of her mouth._ **

**_*Ding ding ding ding...A body has been discovered!_ **

Mattie was quite pale. Did-did I just die?”

No one answered her, but the answer was obvious.

**_After an allotted amount of time, which you may spend as you please, the class trial will begin. Uphupupu, see you then!”_ **

**_“What...what the hell is this? Martha’s really dead?”_ **

**“I-I think I might be sick.”**

**Poor Eliza looked quite nauseous.**

Philip and Catherine could sympathize.

**“Uhpupupu, I think we might have a record on our hands.”**

**“Monokuma? The hell do you want?”**

**“Oh, nothing. I just came by to deliver a little something that might help with the investigation.”**

**_“All our e-handbooks beeped.”_ **

**“I call it...the Monokuma file.”**

**_“I opened the new icon on my handbook.”_ **

**_The victim is Martha Manning, the Ultimate Business Associate. The body was found in the staff room. The estimated time of death is 9:39. P.M._ **

**“I see. Is that all?”**

**“Upupupu, that is all. Investigate to your heart's content, and maybe, just maybe, you’ll figure it out.”**

**“Figure what out?”**

**“Do I really need to spell it out, Hercules? Why, which of your classmates is a nasty, ugly, murderer, of course.”**

“So the game is afoot, huh? Someone really killed her.”

Mattie glared half-heartedly at Thomas.

**“So, one of us really did kill her?”**

**Yes! Jeez, what about that is so hard to understand? I don’t have time for this.”**

**Monokuma left.**

**“Huh…”**

**_“I turned to Aaron, thinking he was commenting on Monokuma leaving like that, but he was looking intently at his e-handbook, the Monokuma file pulled up.”_ **

**“What is it, Aaron?”**

**“There is something strange about this file.”**

“Really? Seemed fine to me,” Marty said, still a bit in shock that someone had actually died.

**“Really? Everything seemed to be in order.”**

**“Did it? Well, we can talk about that later. For now, we need to investigate.”**

**_“He’s right. We’ll have plenty of time to talk about what might be strange about that file during the class trial. We have some investigation to do._ ** ****_  
  
_

**_*INVESTIGATION START*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts and predictions in the comments. I'd like to see what you think.


End file.
